A part of/from another holotes
A part of/from another holotes ''' Definitions referring to a holotes/whole '''A 'piece', a separate part or portion of a whole/a natural object; mainly homoeomeric, homogen(e)ous, rather a part of a total/quantity, which is not considered as a literal part in this context (i.e. referring to a holotes), a small part, or amount forming part of a whole, esp when broken off or separated from it; a more or less definite, separate(d), limited portion or quantity of a larger quantity or of a whole/something, of some substance or material forming a single/separate mass or body/structure (e.g. a piece of bread, cake, chocolate, pie, land, wood/lumber, string, etc); an object that is one member, unit or element of a group/larger thing, quantity or class (e.g. a piece of furniture); a serving that has been cut from a larger portion; an amount of work forming a single job (paid by the piece); a coin having a value as specified (e.g. fifty-pence piece); a specimen; a particular length by which goods are/ a commodity is sold esp. cloth, wallpaper, etc (sold by the piece, e.g. a piece of cloth); a work of art, a musical or literary work or composition; an instance or occurrence: a piece of luck. Synonyms: part, bit, section, segment, portion, fragment, fraction, slice, bar, cube, share, division, block, lump, slab, cake, stick, length, quantity, scrap, chunk, hunk, wedge, shred, mouthful, morsel, wodge (Brit. informal // component, unit, segment, constituent, module // stretch, area, spread, tract, expanse//instance, case, example, sample, specimen, occurrence (piece of legislation) // item, report, story, bit (informal), study, production, review, article (a piece about someone on television) // composition, work, production, opus (an orchestral piece) // work of art, work, creation // cut (informal), percentage, quantity, quota, allotment, subdivision (piece of the net profits), Origin: Middle English (1175-1225) pece (early 13 c., fixed amount, measure, portion), Old French piece (11c.), Vulgar Latin pettia, akin to Breton pez=piece, probably from Gaulish, of old Celtic (base pett-), Welsh peth=portion, thing, Cornish peth=thing Several synonyms of “piece” are defined below: Fragment '/ˈfrægmənt/, a small part or piece, usually broken off, cut off or detached of something else; a broken piece of a inflexible object, an incomplete isolated, unfinished piece, an odd piece. Synonyms: part, piece, bit, scrap, shred, particle, portion, fraction, chip, shiver, remnant, speck, sliver, wisp, morsel, oddment (Latin: v. frangere= to break) '''Fraction '/ˈfrækʃn/, a (very) small (tiny) part or segment, component, item, a piece of/forming a whole (mixture), separated by fractionation/a fractional process, a quotient, a disconnected piece (broken off); a fragment, subdivision, (minute) portion or section, very small amount, (a little) bit. Mathematics: a ratio of two expressions or numbers, a number such as a/b, a number that is not an integer. Synonyms: part, piece, segment, bit, little bit, mite, tiny amount, jot, iota, percentage, share, cut, division, subdivision, section, sector, proportion, slice, ratio, portion, quota, aliquot, moiety, fragment, selection. (Latin: fractiō, from fractus, from v. frangere = to break) 'Cut '/kʌt/, a piece or part cut off from the whole/an object, from the main body (a section of food); a slip of paper, a piece of cloth or, meat, beef etc. (Music) a selection of music; an individual piece of music; track; a part or quantity of text deleted or omitted; a quantity cut, esp. of lumber Synonyms: piece, slice, share, percentage, portion (Middle English: cutten) 'Cutting '/ˈkʌtɪŋ/, a piece or part cut off (cut out) from the main part/ body of something (a section of food etc); an excerpt cut from a newspaper or magazine; a slip of paper, etc, a part (sometimes a root or leaf or bud) removed from a plant for rooting or grafting; a cut of meat; a quantity of timber cut; a portion or share; (Music) piece of music on a record; (Journalism & Publishing) an article, photograph, etc, cut from a newspaper or other publication (US & Can.) clipping; Synonyms: piece, clipping, extract, excerpt (Middle English: cutten) 'Cut-out '/ˈkʌtˌaʊt/, a part that is cut out from something or is to be cut out (of paper etc); cut out as a pattern or figure; cutting, Synonyms: cut, cutting, portion. (Middle English: cutten) 'Shred '/ʃrɛd/, a tiny amount; a very small piece (cut or torn off), especially a narrow strip, of cloth or paper; a number of, very small (scarcely detectable) quantity/amount, a piece cut or torn off, especially in a narrow strip or fragment. Synonyms: piece, bit, scrap, fragment, particle, strip, rag, ribbon, snippet, sliver, tatter. trace, grain, iota atom, jot, whit. (Middle English: shrede, from Old English: scrēade) 'Division '/dɪˈvɪʒn/, a part formed by dividing, cutting, splitting, separating, partitioning, classifying. One of the parts/portions (section or group) into which a holotes/ whole is divided. The proportional distribution of a quantity or entity; portion of a whole, section, compartment // category class// (biology) a subdivision (a group) of organisms forming a larger category; (botany) taxonomic unit of plants; (logic) the fallacy of inferring that the properties of the parts are the same as those of the whole. Synonyms: part, piece, bit, cutting, cut, split, segment, section, sector, class, category, segment, portion, fraction// separation, partition, allocation, allotment, group, head, sector, branch, subdivision, department, compartment. (Latin: acc. divisionem, nom. divisio, from v. dividere) 'Section '/ˈsɛkʃn/, a division though it is generally smaller; subdivision; a piece, part, portion, component that constitute a whole; a part that is cut off or separated; one part fitted together with other parts to form a whole; (music) part of a larger composition; a division of an orchestra of same instruments; a specialized division of a large organization; a distinct part or subdivision (piece of written work, a newspaper, chapter etc); a very thin slice (of a substance) for microscopic examination; a segment of a citrus fruit; a residential section. Synonyms: part, piece, specimen, sample, cutting, portion, division, sample, slice, passage, component, segment, fragment, fraction, instalment, cross section. (Latin: acc. sectionem, nom. sectio, from sectus, from v. secare) 'Segment '/ˈsɛgmənt/, a part constituting a whole with other parts; One of the parts into which an object naturally divides; a part separated (divided) along natural lines of division; subsection, division, portion or section of a section; a part or piece, portion of a natural object or human artefact; (phonetics) an isolated speech sound; a consonant or a vowel; (geometry, maths) a part of a line or curve, a part cut off from a circular or spherical figure; a machine part with the form of a circle; (biology) a subdivision of an organism or part, such as a metamere; (zoology) parts of an animal, subdivision of an organism (especially annelid, anthropod); (computers) a portion of a program, /sɛg'ment/ a collection of pages in a memory management system, a data segment; a part of an organ; a segment of citrus fruit (Latin: segmentum, frm v. secare) Synonyms: part, piece, portion, element, division, section, slice, wedge, compartment, subdivision, bit, slice, lump, chunk, wedge, slab, hunk 'Portion '/ˈpɔːʃn/, a part of a whole, a part separated from, or integrated with a whole, less than the whole (of a human artifact), allotted to or regarded as belonging to someone or group; something included in a larger quantity, allotment resulted by diving something, a section or quantity within a larger thing, helping/serving of a meal and/or drink, heir’s (esp. child’s) part/share of an estate/property, lot of destiny/fate, dowry. Synonyms: part, piece, bit, division, section, scrap, segment, fragment, fraction, chunk, wedge, hunk, morsel, helping, serving, plateful, share, inheritance, dow(e)ry, dividend, allowance, measure, quantity, quota, ration, allocation, allotment// fortune, lot, destiny, doom. (Latin: acc. portionem, nom. portiō) 'Proportion '/prəˈpɔːʃ n/,, a part or portion considered in relation to the whole; quotient obtained from the magnitude of a part divided by the magnitude of the whole, proper/ harmonious relation/arrangement between/of things (or their parts, elements) with respect to quantity, within a whole, relative magnitude, or degree, size, extent, number etc; ratio; balance, symmetry or harmony; magnitude or extent, share, part, or quota. Synonyms: part, share, cut (informal), segment, amount, measure, division, percentage, quota, fraction, relative amount, relationship, distribution, ratio// balance, harmony, correspondence, agreement, concord, congruity, symmetry. (Latin: prōportiō, from prō+portiōne) '''Bit /bɪt/, a small piece/fragment,portion, broken off from the whole, or small amount/ quantity of anything; a bit part, a small amount of food; a small fragment of sound (music or speech); a brief amount/short time or distance; the smallest unit of information; a thing or amount bitten off; a small theatrical part, short scene or episode; any part of an act; any isolated activity or presentation, binary digit (b'(inary)+ (dig)'it). Mathematics: the smallest unit of information, indicating the presence or absence of a single feature; The smallest unit of computer memory; a single, basic unit of computer information, valued at either 0 or 1 to signal binary alternatives; Synonyms: piece, slice, segment, fragment, particle, crumb, mouthful, small piece, morsel, a bit of cake, scrap, small piece, jot, whit, iota, moment, period, little while, time, second, minute, spell, instant, tick, dab, snack, nosh, speck, grain, mite ([Middle/Old English: bite, see bheid- in Indo-European roots) Chip '/tʃɪp/, A small fragment, slender piece of something (wood, stone, glass etc) broken off/ separated/ removed from the whole/an object (by breaking, cutting, chopping); a very thin slice or small piece of food, candy, etc. (crisp, e.g. chocolate chips, potato chips); Part of a computing device, transistor (microchip); something worthless. Synonyms: fragment, scrap, scratch, shaving, flake, paring, wafer, sliver, shard, nick, notch, chisel, whittle. (Latin: cippus) '''Scrap '/skræp/, a small fragment of something broken off/torn (a scrap of cloth) from the whole; small, moderate or token amount, a small piece or portion (a scrap of paper); a small piece of something larger; small piece left after the rest has been used (leftover or discarded food); worthless material to be disposed of; a detached piece of/ extract from something written or printed (scraps of poetry);old, used, waste material/ articles especially metal that can reprocessed; chips, cuttings, fragments, or other small pieces of raw material; pieces of discarded food. Synonyms: part, piece, fragment, shred, bit, trace, grain, particle, portion, snatch, atom, remnant, crumb, mite, bite, mouthful, snippet, sliver, morsel, modicum, iota, waste, refuse, rubbish, junk, litter, debris, detritus, garbage, trash, off cuts cut up for scrap plural noun leftovers, remains, bits, dregs, scrapings, leavings. (Middle English/Old Norse skrap, see sker-1 in Indo-European roots). 'Quotient '/ˈkwoʊʃnt/, the ratio of two numbers/quantities to be divided; the number of times one quantity is contained in another; the result of a division, the number obtained by division, the number/integral part of the result obtained by dividing one quantity/number (“numerator”) by another (“denominator”) (15/3=5, 15÷3=5, 5 is the quotient) (Latin: quotiens "how many times”, "how often”) 'Ratio '/reɪʃɪoʊ/ '(Greek λόγος logos,), the relation between things (or parts of things, elements) with respect to their comparative quantity, magnitude, or degree; relative magnitudes of two quantities (usually expressed as a quotient); proportional relation; rate: the relative magnitudes of two quantities; ''Mathematics: A relation in degree or number between two quantities, two similar things, normally expressed as the quotient of one divided by the other (e.g. three out of five 3/5, eight apples and three pears 8/3); a quotient of two numbers or quantities; measure of the relative size of two classes expressible as a proportion (e.g. the ratio of women to men is 3 to 2) Synonyms: proportion, fraction, rate, relationship, relation, arrangement, percentage, equation, correspondence, correlation (Latin: ratiō) NB. a part from a mishmash, mess, heap, motley, is also a detached part of any kind from a holotes. Category:Philosophy